Bound and Bundled
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the characters of Bleach. All the random, fandom you could ever read all bundled into one. Enjoy! Rate and review! Zaraki x Soi Fon, Gin x Izuru and newly added Rangiku x Izuru.
1. Dominance

Strangely, I like this couple no idea where it came from but right about now I'm just blowing off steam so I can go and right up chapters for my longer stories! Seacrest out. (Just kidding, I don't even like Ryan Seacrest.)

Pairing: Zaraki X Soi Fon

Theme: Dominance

Rating: T for language

* * *

It was just like last time. She had waited with baited breath as her princess decided what to do with herself. Then Yoruichi had smiled crookedly before trailing after Ichigo and his friends. It was just like last time. Well not exactly but it was the same pain. The same heartache that would eat her saner thoughts away. She had wished to go with Yoruichi last time as well but the princess had just disappeared.

"At least this time she had said goodbye." Soi Fon sat on a hill over looking a meadow in bloom. Her head rested on her knees as she cradled her knees to her chest. So uncaring of the outside world that she hadn't reacted to the monstrous spirit energy and it's owner whom stood not far off. Sure his power was restrained but only a true fool would willingly fight the captain of eleventh company.

If one knew not what he looked like all they had to do was sense his power and that would be a deterrence for most. Surely the burly captain was merely passing through without any real intention. She didn't want to interact with people at the moment. She felt so lowly, so useless. The questions were building inside her mind and she just wanted to scream.

"Soi Fon." Great, it seems the battle ready captain wasn't just coincidentally passing through. No matter how convenient that would have been. She released her legs and turned towards him. Her shôzoku uniform had been left behind. It was just another reminder that she wasn't as powerful as her late captain. It showed that she could probably never be better than Yoruichi.

She had turned to him, the regulation shinigami uniform adorning both their frames. Opening her mouth to retort, she never got the chance and whatever she was going to say meant nothing. Because Zaraki Kenpachi beat her to vocalization.

"Let's fight."

Really that didn't surprise her as much as she thought. What brought her up short was the look in his eyes. There was such intelligence, such an understanding look held within those inky depths that-- She leaped from her spot as his jagged sword made a sizeable crater where she once was. She looked once more into his eyes and whatever she thought she saw was washed away with his bloodlust.

Without really thinking she dodged his next swipe and lashed out with a well aimed kick. A slightly red mark shown on his cheek and with a rueful grin they delved deeper into the impromptu spar. It was sometime later as they were going through their injuries when she realized how distracted he had made her. Fighting for your life was far more important than dwelling on depressing thoughts.

"That was an excellent fight little hornet." Soi Fon merely rolled her eyes at the density of her fellow captain. Captain Zaraki had taken a liking to her transformed zanpakuto even adopting the new nickname for her. No matter how much it infuriated her.

"Yes, it would be even better if you hadn't ripped my top to scandalous lengths." Zaraki spared her a glance and followed where her fingers tried to stretch the fabric further down her stomach.

"I don't know what your worried about I've seen what you usually wear. You should be grateful it covers your breasts." She straightened as he remained sitting. Making it far easier to look up at her than having her look up at him.

"Your right it's not like I have to worry about any admirers. I'm not like some soul reapers." Her thoughts went from Yoruichi to her other comrades whose bodies were much more developed. Zaraki had watched the emotions play across her face and had guessed accurately her thoughts. He allowed a thoughtful smirk cross his face.

"Fight me again tomorrow." Her face turned stoic as she turned on her heel. A haughty air exuding her form and attitude. Geez did she have to be so stuck up? But a woman as prideful as this would be difficult in baiting, unless of course he didn't all ready have a plan.

"As if I'd waste such valuable time." Zaraki figured she'd say that. She turned to leave and Zaraki snagged one tiny wrist in his too large hand. He stood up just as she turned and opened her mouth to give some nasty remark. Lazily his other hand wrapped around her naked stomach before yanking her to his much larger chest.

"You'll fight me tomorrow or I'll kill you now." It was a cold command and a threat he wasn't too far from making true. She fell silent and glared, their eyes battling for the dominance each was renowned for having.

"You're an obstinate fool."

"And you're a tight-ass bitch. So what's the difference?" The gall of this man! Soi Fon was so close to cutting his head off and just leaving. But there was a challenge in his expression that she refused to retract herself from.

"You're a petulant bastard."

"And you're an emotionally needy wench." Ouch that stung.

"Well you know what? You're an errant man who doesn't know how to please a woman! And you're a sadistic fuck who doesn't know when to shut the hell up!" A toothy grin spread his teeth enough to show the sharpened canines on either side. What had been so damned funny? She was shaking her fists as her eyes narrowed in a glare. It didn't even matter that to any other the position in which he held her could be considered intimate.

She went to question the bastard before his rough lips crushed hers. Accepting the challenge for what it was Soi Fon allowed Zaraki's tongue to enter her mouth. They fought for dominance once more, his hands wrapping around her small frame as her hands twisted the fabric at his shoulders.

For several minutes they stayed like that, panting, with lips connected. Finally they split and Soi Fon reared back to deck him one in the face. His quick reflexes deflected her fist and threw her clear across their battlefield.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Then the two disappeared and neither looked behind. Soi Fon had no clue as to what the hell had just happened and she had no way of finding out. But Zaraki knew and he let another smirk cross his scarred features. Well, it was a hell of a way to pull the second captain out of her depression and for some reason it had worked wonderfully. He had found something that not even he could have known existed in the stoic woman. A fire that burned when she was enraged. Something he had to watch out for lest he be caught in the hornets' nest. And at that thought he had laughed all the way back.


	2. Evolution

My little idea for a Rangiku x Izuru story. Enjoy! Hopefully I'm not the only one who likes them.

Pairing: Rangiku x Izuru

Theme: Evolution

Rating: K

* * *

Years had passed, years he'll never get back. He worried, he cried he fell and almost died. He felt more alive in the beginning of the war than anywhere near the end. He fought, he killed, he was injured and he failed.

This was all he could do because his captain was a dead man. He was just the simple lieutenant that hurt oh-so-much. Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sosuke and Tosen were all dead. The arrancar either sided with the court guards or died.

The war was long since over and it still stung, still dug deep enough to still hurt. Years had passed, precious years that could have been put into healing. Hisagi healed and lived, dating and partying his life away. He had risen in the ranks and was a war hero.

He wanted to be just like Hisagi, strong and fearless. No regrets to bring him down, duty was duty and that was the end of it. It must have hurt him to kill his captain but inside he must have made peace that it was inevitable.

Not him, not Izuru. He could never swallow such a connection. He never would have been strong enough, both physically and mentally, to kill his own captain. Face to face, life or death and he almost died. Died by the hands of a man he once strived to be like.

A man he worshiped and idolized to be able to one day take his place. The sword had been poised for his throat. Him, immobilized by his own fears of inadequacy. He could never kill his captain, too far drilled in was the discipline of a noble man.

In the end it was not one of his lessers that saved his life. In the end it wasn't his old friend Renji and certainly not sweet Hinamori. She was too injured at the time. No, in the end it was audacious Matsumoto Rangiku who saved his sorry ass.

There was a fury beneath her beautiful eyes that Izuru would have shriveled had it been directed at him. His old captain had been pierced, his blood spilling vividly against the concrete world around them. One yank and it was over, Gin was dead and Rangiku was the one to do it.

Izuru couldn't help it, in the middle of a battle field he started to cry. Rangiku's anger had vanished as she held him in her embrace. He sobbed for all the life lost and all the deaths that were to come. This wasn't what he wanted, not in his deepest nightmares could he imagine such a thing.

She held him, shielding him from the prying eyes of others. To any other it would look as though she was being comforted by him. In that moment his eyes had been wide open and his heart that was supposedly dull, shook. It was when the war was over that she had come to him.

She was a goddess amongst mortal man. Her beauty was not seen often enough and it caused many heads to turn when they had walked together. He didn't care about those bouncy breasts for it was her persistence that snagged him.

A woman is only as persuasive as she feels. Rangiku was quite the woman in that area. When he wanted to be alone she would pop up and strike a conversation. Many a times he tried to ask her to leave but finally softened.

It was months later when he realized what her influence was doing to him. One lower guard of eleventh company had been bothering her when he turned the corner. Flirting with her after she had already asked him to leave. By no rights did he have a reason to do what he did.

There had just been an absence of sense as his fist knocked him clear across the courtyard. Rangiku was shocked, the guard was shocked, hell even inside he was a little shocked. A glare took his features as he stated in the coldest voice he had and told the man 'to get the hell out of here.'

He scampered away and a worried expression overcame him. Rangiku was silent beside him and he feared what he would see if he looked at her. A little hesitant, he turned to take in those wide pristine eyes. Those parted lips that were coated in a light gloss.

He would have turned away, walked away, anything for her too not see the blush on his cheeks. He had thought things that he never had before concerning him and her. She had become quite important to him and didn't want to lose her now.

A gentle hand had turned his face back and a smile pushed those shiny lips into focus. Before he could pull away, get away, run away...she kissed him. Gentle, soft...like the wings of a butterfly on a flower's petal. The blush came back with a vengeance and she giggled at his expense.

Years later, long years later..he held her in his arms. It was hard to believe at some point that she was his. Truly his with no turning back and no way in hell to turn back time. Three little children ran around and the twin boys turned to battle it out with sticks.

Their dark blonde hair and bright shining eyes made sure you didn't mistake whom their parents were. Rangiku sipped from her cup of sake and Izuru leaned over his wife to kiss her rice-wine lips. She tasted like a drunken summer day but her tolerance was built so high he knew she couldn't be drunk.

She returned the kiss just as passionately, frivolously, yearn fully. Disgusted sounds came from the children who were forced to watch and it earned them a laugh from their parents. Their love was real, was true..she saved his life in more ways then one.

At some point during the war he entertained thoughts of suicide. Rangiku showed him another side of life. Another way to live and he opened up to it. Izuru whispered into her ear sweet words that caused her to laugh giddily.

The children ran away squealing at their parents actions and she then laughed, leaning back in his arms. He smiled and kissed her again for life is not a paragraph, and death, he thinks, is no parenthesis.


	3. Loyalty

Honestly this is the misfitted places for my bleach one-shots. I'm sorting through everything and doing my best to post whatever it is you want. I'm taking requests for this. Give me a pairing, and then a phrase or a theme whatever you want. Just comment dammit! Sheesh you think I'm asking for a limb or something. If you want me to update any of my other stories holler it out. You want another chapter of 'I thought I knew you' I'll give you one just say something! Speak to me!! (Rant over)

Pairing: Gin X Izuru

Theme: Loyalty

Rating: K

* * *

Izuru never knew what attracted him to captain Ichimaru.

Even 'til this day he never could figure out what it was that made himself so loyal to a traitor.

It could have been the way Gin warmed Izuru up just by smiling at him. It could have been the way that whenever he was down Gin would automatically appear and keep him company.

Whatever it was Izuru cursed it to the deepest pits of damnation. Whatever trust, whatever kept him loyal to the very end, he hated it. Hated all the pain it caused himself.

He adored Gin with every ounce of energy he could ever muster and then some. At times Izuru felt the overwhelming sense of exhaustion and fear. Fear that perhaps Gin never felt anything but companionship for him.

Deep down Izuru felt that Gin never even noticed the way, in battle, that he followed every movement appreciatively.

One time Gin was hurt, not badly but enough to have to spend the night in the hospital recovering. As he slept peacefully Izuru was up until the early morning holding on to Gin's hand and laying the occasional butterfly kisses along each knuckle.

It was when Izuru was pulling away that a slender finger ran along the seam of his lips. Izuru, scared at first that he had been discovered, meekly checked his Captain's features to see if he had awoken.

As far as Izuru could tell, he did not, so slowly, hesitatingly, Izuru kissed the index finger of his captain. He did not dare do anymore without being discovered. So quietly he disentangled their joined hands and moved to stand.

He had much success up until the recently limp hand snagged his wrist. Izuru looked down into the contented expression of his captain and how the man smiled at him. "Izuru don't go so soon will you?"

He smiled that crooked grin and Izuru found himself without the heart to tell him he had been here all night. "I don't really like hospitals and I'd rather have company, if you would of course, please stay."

Izuru couldn't find it in himself to say no to such a perfect expression of content. So without another word Izuru tightened his hold and sat himself next to the lounging captain.

Yes, sometimes Izuru couldn't figure out why he loved his captain so much, even with the hurt still in the forefront of his mind.


	4. Similarities

Second chapter I'm putting up because I can! All right for you people out there who like the threesomes and what not..enjoy the implied one right here!

Pairing: Matsumoto x Shuuhei x Izuru

Theme: Similarities

Rating: (You be the judge)

* * *

Nothing about Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuuhei Hisagi was ever related, they barely had anything in common except for their ranks as assistant captains.

Of course thanks to the betrayal of three captain classed officers three new assistant captains all had one very big thing in common.

Izuru, Matsumoto and Hisagi are now known as the three lieutenants whose captains betrayed all of soul society.

What a way to be known by.

But neither of them care because during the day it's her, Izuru and Hisagi drinking and nothing else matters. Not even the fact that they get so drunk and end up crashing in the same bed matters.

Not even when someone unknowingly walks in and the stories spread all around the seireitei. Of course none of them deny anything but they also don't agree with anything.

Gossip is gossip and too them it isn't important. What's important is the way Izuru leans over and kisses Hisagi right in front of a shell shocked Matsumoto. What's important is the way both sake filled shinigami are slowly undressing her and stopping all of her thought processes.

When the rumors come around that a threesome has happened between the three nothing is confirmed. And everyone with half a brain knows that it's impossible to get a straight answer from any of them.

Matsumoto hiccups before promptly falling asleep. Hisagi shoos every "gossip monger" away with a very ferocious glare. Even the shy and soft spoken lieutenant of third company stands his ground on the issue.

Because what's important to them is no longer how much sake is in the bottle but how much all three of them find similarities in the other.


End file.
